The Avatars' Demon
by Weareshootingstars21
Summary: What happens if Mako never confessed to Korra and stayed with Asami? How does Korra cope with this and a demon that has tormented every Avatar that ever existed? Read to find out.


LOK Demon Challenge

Summary: Book one ends, Mako doesn't confuse his feelings for Korra and he and Asami never broke up. Now Korra faces her biggest threat her inner demon. And she might have to face it alone.

The Krew were on their way back to Air Temple Island on a White Lotus ship. Korra was huddled in a corner watching a funny Bolin telling jokes to the air bending kids; who were laughing their heads off. A serious Tenzin and a relieved Pema talking to an air acolyte, the one and only Lin Beifong left earlier that week. And the worst of all the lovey dovey couple Mako and Asami. It still hurt that they were together, but it was for the best. At least they were happy and their happiness was more important than hers. People say she is the most selfless person there is. But for once she wish she could be selfish. She'd do anything to have Mako, but that was never going to happen. _Why would he want you anyways! _A voice rung in her head, she turned away from the two. Pain and hurt filling her.

They docked a few hours later. Korra grabbed her bags immediately and headed straight for her room. Once she got there she put her bags down and sat on the window sill. She tried to focus on anything else but the stupid couple. The beautiful sunset, the new addition to the air bending family, or perhaps the millions of people she has to return their bending to. The process was tiring to use on one and all those people would be exhausting. _All the people you failed,_ the voice said again. Korra shook her head to get rid of it. That same dark voice had been bothering her since she got her bending back. Criticizing her actions, thoughts, acts of comfort, everything! And she was starting to believe it too. The voice was getting stronger and stronger every second. Korra was not aware of its powers, she didn't know it haunted every Avatar there was. She didn't know that it was too going to take physical form if she let it win. She didn't know and that was the fun part.

After she finished unpacking, she lied down on her bed and tried to let sleep take over her. Hoping that tonight the nightmares would stop. But of course they didn't, it was always the same. A dark figure with glowing red eyes stared at her own chained figure. He kept saying the same words over and over again, _give in, give in, give in._ Yet she would always fight and when she did, she was struck in the heart with a sharp knife. Then she'd waking up screaming, but tonight she didn't fight. She was tired of fighting for things she could never have. She let the figure win and in doing so he got even stronger. It was the stage before it could take physical form and take over the world. He never got this far with any other Avatar, _This one must be the weak link,_ he thought.

In the dream, she didn't fight, he went up to her, defeat and failure showed on her face.

"_Listen child"_, he said, _"I can help you"_

"Help me? Help me with what? I don't need any help" Korra whisper–yelled. She felt so, so weak.

"_A stubborn one you are, but your tough act can't fool me. I know everything you fear, I know everything you feel and for whom. I know you, Avatar Korra. I know just how to break you also. But I chose to help you, help you with your pain, suffering, lost, and … failure." He said those words very slowly. "I can help you, Avatar Korra, become greater." _

Korra went into deep thought, _if what he says is true, I could be free. I could live up to Aang and the other Avatars_. She sighed, "Ok, what do I have to do".

"_Let me in. You seem to be blocking me out" he replied._

"How?"

"_Believe, believe in me and every single thing I say. Believe that I can make you greater." _Korra took a deep breath and concentrated. When she opened her eyes he was gone. _"Good, you've finally opened up. Now we can begin."_

"_Worthless that's what they think of you"_. Korra was sitting at the dining table with the others. Ready for their plan to work. This morning, she gave Ikki, Meelo, and Jinora magical moon peaches. These peaches make you spill everything you've done wrong for the past five months.

"I broke that special vase yesterday!" Ikki shouted, than quickly covered her mouth.

"You what!?" Tenzin's face turning a red shade. "That was 150 years old!"

"I cut off some of Pretty Lady's hair while she was asleep!" Meelo shouted next.

"You cut my hair!" Asami screamed. She quickly got up and ran to the bathroom.

Jinora's turn, "I accidentally drove the car Tarrlok gave Korra!"

"Jinora!? That's very dangerous! What's gotten into you kids!?" Pema scolded.

The kids kept confessing and everyone was confused and shocked. The troubled parents tried to comfort their crying children, which was super hard. Bolin even tried to help with his jokes. Mako just sat there dumbfounded, staring at the madness. Korra smirked,

"_Good job child"_ the voice said. But Mako caught her smirk, _why would she … Unless._ Korra caught Mako looking at her, her smirk turned to a frown. _What am I doing? _ She quickly got up from her seat and rushed to her room.

"_What are you doing child? Go back, watching their suffering will help you. They'll feel everything you feel."_

"Shut up!" She commanded the voice.

"_Don't talk to me like that! Where were they when you were suffering, hurting, failing! Oh that's right, going on with their lives like they don't care. And guess what? They don't, if they did they would've helped you!"_

Korra sunk down to her knees against the wall. _All he said is true, but I don't want to do this. _

"_They deserve to know how it feels to care about the entire world. But they don't care back." _It said in a fake sincere voice.

"Alright" she whispered.

"_Good, and I know something to help you also. It's locked away in the temple. In a secret passage way behind the first Avatar's statue. His name was Wan, he used it to help keep balance in the world."_ If the voice had a face, he would be smirking._ "It's called, Mali Adamas"_

Korra followed his instructions. She went through the secret passage way, leading to a separate room. The room was filled with beautiful plants and magical fruits. Which hid the real exit of the secret passage. If Korra didn't have the voice, she'd be lost in a maze of tunnels. The place was beautiful, there was even a small pond with a yin and yang symbol at the bottom. But the thing that grabs your attention the most was the silver crystal. It was placed on a black pedestal centered in the middle of the room.

"Wow! It's gorgeous!"

On the pedestal was writing it said,

'Admonitio!

Aut tradito ne ad majorem te malum!'

'_Warning! Do not use or surrender to the greatest of evil!' Clever, Avatar Wan, very clever. But not clever enough, _the voice thought.

"_Put it on, child. It'll make you stronger." _ The voice deceived.

Korra picked up the crystal necklace and placed it on herself. It shined a purple color has did Korra's eyes.

Korra was now a slave to the darkness of the voice.

The voice was close to physical form, so close. But first he had to finish what he started. Although Korra was his slave, like any slave, they controlled themselves. All he could do differently now was hurt her physically if she was disobedient.

When Korra's eyes stop its glowing, she walked silently out of the temple and to her secret cliff. It was hidden by many thick bushes. She took water from the bay, bending it, but in a different way. When she bent it, the water was circled by gold and purple rays of energy. The same was with fire, earth, and air. The fire's flames were purple with gold specks like glitter. The earth was levitated and circled by purple and gold also. While the wind looked like it was carrying gold and purple glitter.

She practiced 'til dawn. Her body was getting tired and her own spirit was taking over.

"_Good job my child. Now I … I mean you will be stronger than ever." _Korra panted, she needed to rest. She was exhausted to an extant she never went to before. This was understandable of course, mashing regular bending and energy bending together was draining. She dragged herself to her bedroom. Korra sat on her bed and tried to go to sleep. But she couldn't, though she was tired. Her head hurt too much, a voice was warning her about something.

It was fading away, _"Stay away from him, fight him, win or the world will fall" _it said. She saw all the Avatars there were and then she was him …_ "Aang"_ he disappeared, along with the rest. She fell into a deep sleep.

"Korra, Korra, Korra!" she jumped awake, only to see her best friends in her room.

"You ok?" Bo asked.

"I'm fine." She replied, holding her head which still immensely hurt. She looked down, thousands of voices were ringing in her ears. Her friends who were talking, but she wasn't listen. The dark voice she was a slave to, and others voice mixed together which only Avatars could form. It was annoying and it hurt her head she couldn't take all at once.

"Korra? You listening" Bo asked, Korra turned to her 'friend'.

"Huh?"

"We were wondering, if you would like to come to the park with us?" he said.

"Sure" she said, it could clear her mind of **all **the voices.

"_No! You must stay away from them all, they hurt you more!" _One voice overpowered them all. She covered her ears, she didn't want to listen this time. _ "Do as I say, child or there will be serious consequences!"_

"No" she whispered.

"_Do as I say!"_

"'No' what?" Asami asked. Asami moved closer to her friend, she'd been acting so weird lately. "Korra, are you ok?"

"Not this time, leave me alone" she whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Mako spoke up. Korra held her hands tighter to her ears, shaking her head.

"_You'll be punished for disobedience!" _Korra's hands now clutched her stomach as she felt excruciating pain. She closed her eyes tightly. Next she felt her vision blurring, she fell limp.

"_Next time you'll listen!"_

"Korra!" she heard someone yelled to her, but she couldn't respond. She laid on her bed starring at the ceiling, eyes filled with fear.

What her friends could see was unbelievable. 'Korra's completely lost it' Asami and Bolin thought.

"What's going on with her?" Asami asked.

"No idea" Bolin said. Korra was losing herself, her eyes started to glow. But not the regular white glow, it was purple. Her crystal started to shine bright too, so bright it hurt Team Avatar's eyes. This was not a good sign. It meant the voice was about to take physical form through the crystal.

"That doesn't look normal." Asami said. Water, Fire, earth, and air started to energy flow around her and the room. Korra started to shake.

"Bolin, go get Tenzin. Hurry!" Mako yelled to his brother. He returned with Tenzin and Jinora followed.

"What happened?!" Tenzin asked urgently. Asami explained the problem,

"It the crystal" Jinora stated.

"What?" Tenzin exclaimed.

"It an ancient crystal Avatar Wan, the first Avatar, used it to trap an evil demon inside. The demon tormented all the Avatars since, only the Avatar can set it free … with that crystal." Jinny pointed to the crystal necklace around Korra's necklace.

"Well let's take it off" Bolin stated walking cautionly towards the bed.  
"We can't only Korra can, and I think it's too late for that." Jinora argued. The crystal stopped its glowing.

"Well it's over so let's wake Korra up and get that necklace off of her." Bolin said.

Then in that very second, a big flash came from the crystal, Korra's eyes stopped glowing. She screamed and shot straight up. A figure appeared made only of darkness.

"Thank you, Avatar Korra" it said, "For freeing me from that awful prison Avatar Wan put me in. I was right about you, you are the weak link." And with that it disappeared. Everyone was staring at the spot it was standing, all except Korra. She's seen it before multiple times and she didn't want to see it again.

Korra was staring at her hands in front of her. _What have I done? _She asked herself over and over again. _If I hadn't have been so selfish, this would have never of happened! He's right, I'm weak, helpless, and nothing but a failure! I am the weak link and I don't deserve to be the Avatar, I don't deserve to have friends or a family! I don't deserve to have Mako or anyone for that matter! I don't deserve their kindness, love, and hospitality! I don't deserve anything! I'm the worst person and Avatar ever! _Korra had never felt so angry, frustrated, and sad. Angry at herself, frustrated because she has no idea what to do, and sad because she's failed everyone she cares about. Korra trusted the demon she released, she believed he could help her. But he just used her like Tarrlok or perhaps Team Avatar used her status too. _Well, at least no one going to use me for something again. Who would won't to use someone as an advantage if they released a demon into the world?_

Korra closed her eyes tightly. "Korra are you alright?" she heard Tenzin ask. Pain struck her heart. _Don't care about me, you shouldn't care about me. _She didn't answer for a while and when she finally did, her voice was only a hoarse whisper.

"He used me," Though most won't be able to hear her, the Krew did. "He used me," she said a little louder.

"I don't think she's 'ok'" Bolin stated.

"No, Bo she's just fine." Asami said sarcastically. Tenzin approached Korra carefully,

"I know, but everything will be ok if we have patience."

"Patience Tenzin?! I just released a demon into the world and you're talking about patience!" Korra, who was very angry, let it all out on herself and friends. She took of the crystal and clutched it with one hand tightly. Stomping pass Team Avatar and to the temple. The Krew followed her as she went behind the avatar Wan statue and into the secret passage way. Once she reached the garden, Korra walked up to the pedestal. The others were amazed by the place's beauty while walking behind Korra.

"Jinora can you tell me what this says?"

"Sure. 'Admonitio!

Aut tradito ne ad majorem te malum!' That means

'_Warning! Do not use or surrender to the greatest of evil!" _

"Ugh!" Korra sighed in frustration. Then she heard the voices of the avatars again they chanted together.

"Vincere in malum cum autem lux

Cum autem auxilium de aqua, ignis, terra, atque aer.

Trahere interficiam illam de sideribus Uitro captionem saecula.

Spes, amor, fides, et deducet te per viam."

Korra understanded the words this time. The words were Latin, the lost language from the lost culture. It said

'Defeat the evil with the light

With the help from water, fire, earth, and air.

Draw it in its crystal trap from the stars and destroy it forever more.

Hope, love, and faith will guide you along the way'

The Aang's voice rang in her head, "We all believe in you, Avatar Korra".

'_Defeat the evil with the light' _Korra pondered, _'the light, the light … the Avatar state and the elements. And I have to try _and_ trap it in the crystal then destroy it. Easier said than done.' _ Korra didn't know how to trap it if she didn't know where it was. Then she heard a loud scream. She turned and ran to see what the commotion was. It was Pema, she was in the kitchen. "What happened?" Korra asked.

"I ... I just saw my uncle, but that's impossible he died five years ago."

" !" an air acolyte yelled as she ran into the room, "Everyone says they've seen some of their dead family members, and so did I!" Everyone looked at Korra, some for help, others for casting blame.

"I … I'm so sorry" and with that Korra run off.

"Korra!" Mako called and ran after her. She was right about to dive into the bay when Mako grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Let me go!" Korra struggled against him.

"Korra, running is not the answer!" keeping his firm grip on her.

"I'm not running, I'm fighting back" Korra got out of Mako's grip after a hard pull. "I'm gonna find him and put him in the crystal"

"And how are you supposed to do that? He can be anywhere in the world."

"I'll find him, he's here in the city somewhere." Right then and there she heard Aang's voice again saying words in Latin.

"Silivis montium orientis fatiscentibus nunc propugnaculis" Korra repeated after Aang.

"What?" Mako asked confused by then everyone had caught up to them on the cliff.

"Silivis montium orientis fatiscentibus nunc propugnaculis. He's in the woods south-east of the mountains".

"How do you know that for sure?" Bolin butted in.

"Aang told me" Korra said with a shrug before diving into the water and using her waterbending to avoid the rocks.

"Aang told her," Bo repeated "Ha, Aang told her! Wait, Aang told her!"

"Bo, shut up" Mako said annoyed.

"Ouch" Bo replied. They all went on an air bison and went to Korra's location after picking up Lin of course and explaining everything to her.

"Wow I missed a lot"

"Yah" Asami said. Once they arrived they saw Korra hiding behind some bushes, the snuck up next to her. "Hey" Asami said.

"Hey" Kor responded.

"What's going on?" Beifong asked,

"Aedificavit daemonium exercitus" Korra replied.

"What?" Beifong questioned.

"She said 'He is building a demon army'" Jinora translated.

"Oh, next time Korra just speak regularly" Beifong stated.

The demon started to speak, Korra shushed the others.

"Exspectata sum Rex et princeps tenebrarum malum.

Hodie saeculo tantam sit super nos mortuus est in die ac nocte et nobilis AvatarArix cursus finiatur.

Hunc mundum, et ego animum.

Et nemo ibit nobis!"

"What he say?" Mako asked.

"For once, I don't know" Jinora replied.

"He said 'Welcome! I am the king of darkness and the ruler of evil.

Tonight we take over this world and claim it as the world of the dead.

Tonight the famous Avatar dies and the cycle ended.

I will rule this world and the Spirit World.

And … no one will stop us."

Korra answered.

"Over our dead bodies" Bo whispered to the group, bringing a small smile to everyone's lips. Once they turned to the army again they were all gone.

"Salve Avatar" a deep dark voice said behind them. They all turned ti meet the figure of darkness.

"Regem Daemonis" Korra said after standing up.

The demon bowed, "Servus tuus" it said.

"Quid tibi vis?" Kor asked.

"Omne orbem: ita anima tua" Korra glared at him.

"What are they saying?" Asami asked.

"Well first the demon said, 'hello Avatar' then Korra said 'Demon King'. Next he said 'At your serves' and Korra asked. 'What do you want?" And he answered, "Everything: the world, these people … your soul" Jinora answered.

"Oh" Asami said, _how smart is this girl?_ Asami asked herself. "How is he supposed to get her soul?"

"Excellent question, ." the demon said. "Didn't your friend here explained it to you?" Korra growled at him. "Oh, so she didn't. In order to trap me into that crystal of hers, even if she succeeds or not. Her soul will have to be traded and she'll be stuck in the spirit world. Forever." He said with no sympathy at all.

"Korra? Is this true?" Bo asked and without looking at them Korra answered,

"Yes"

"No!" Mako spook up. "No, you can't! There has to be another way."

"There isn't, Mako. I'm sorry, I brought this thing here and I have to put it back where it belongs." Korra put her head down slightly. "No matter what it takes".

"Aww, the little Avatar trying to be courageous, aren't you?" the demon king teased. "Well, I promise you it won't last long. First I'll take this city, destroy you, then the world. And there is nothing you can do to stop me" he did an evil laugh then disappeared, again.

"Kor, there has to be another way, any way. Just not this." Mako voice said, it hurt her so much. _Is this my punishment for being such a horrible Avatar and friend, _Korra thought. Kor's heart felt like it was being crushed.

"Spes, amor, fides, et deducet et per viam" the words rang in her ears. _How? How does hope, love, and faith help me? There is no hope, love, or faith for me. _

What Korra couldn't understand was there is a hope and that's her. There is love, she loves her family and friends and they loved her back. And they all have faith in her. She was the Avatar after all. For the light is greater than the dark, hope and faith greater than doubt, love greater than fear. Once Korra realized this she knew what to do.

"I think there's another way, you might not like it, but it's our only chance." They all nodded. "Bolin, Chief, I need you guys to put up barriers around the city. Tenzin, Jinora, Asami, get the rest and gather up everyone in the city. Mako, I need you to come with me." Everyone did as they were told and Mako and Korra hiked up the mountain 'til they got to the cave Aang directed her to.

"What are you planning?" Mako asked.

"Really, I have no idea. It's a long-shoot that I hope will work"

"Hope, all you can do is hope"

"Yah, hope this will work, have faith in my friends, family, myself. But I haven't figured love out just yet."

"Love? Ok, you are making no sense. Ever since this started you made no sense."

"I know it's confusing but can you just trust me?" Korra starred into his beautiful amber eyes and both of their hearts fluttered. _I shouldn't be feeling this way with Korra when I'm with Asami, _Mako thought. _Plus Asami's smart, beautiful, talented, and just perfect. I should be lucky to have her, it just makes sense to date her. _

"I trust you" he answered without breaking eye contacted. _But Korra's beautiful, smart, talented, selfless, and brave. No! She's stubborn, hot- headed, annoying, but a good friend, no, a great friend, she's always there for others even if we weren't there for her. Korra's full of spirit and compassion, kind to most. She's incredible, Korra's just Korra. _

After they broke eye contact, there was a long silence between them, not awkward but not comfortable either.

"Korra, you said there was hope, faith, and love. So what is the love?"

"I … its complicated"

"How? It can be that hard to explain"

"You have no idea" Korra mumbled.

"Alright, then let's figured it out."

"Who do you love?"

"Um … my parents, they've always supported me. Tenzin, Pema, and the air bending kids, they're like a second family to me. My friends, they've been there for me during bad times."

"_Tell him" _Aang's voice whispered in her ears. Korra took a deep breath,

"You" Korra said so quietly, Mako couldn't hear her.

"What?"

"You" she said louder.

"Don't I fall in the friends' category?" Mako asked.

"Yes and no"

"Oh" Mako said nothing else, he was too busy debating in his head. He was confused, yes he was with Asami and he didn't want to hurt her but, and he hated to admit it, he kind-of, sort-of liked Korra. In a more than friendship type of way, even though it made more sense to go out with Asami but somehow he couldn't keep the 17-year-old Avatar out of his mind. _Choose the sensible, choose the wise,_ he reminded himself.

A voice blew past his ear like the breeze saying, _"Choose what's in her heart that is the wise and sensible." _Mako looked up at the beautiful girl sitting before him, looking down at her hands rested on her knees pulled to her chest. "I choose you" he whispered quietly to himself, but Korra overheard.

"What?" she said in disbelief.

"I choose you" He announced to her.

"Please tell me you're joking"

"Why would I be?" Mako asked confused.

"You have Asami, a pretty, rich, amazing girl who likes you every much. I like you, I really do, but I don't want to get in the way of your relationship."

"Korra, you're not getting the way of a relationship that was never meant to be."

"Are you doing this because I'm the avatar, are you doing this for my status."

"What! No, I like you, Korra just you not the Avatar"

"I must be dreaming, I have to be dreaming"

"Kor, you're not dreaming," Mako said taking Korra's hand in his and felt a spark at the touch.

"I … I, this is all so unbelievable,"

"Kor" Mako interrupted, "I have faith in you, you are my and the world's hope, and you are loved by your family and friends, and especially me. I love you Korra and there's no changing that."

"I...I," Korra took in a deep breath letting everything sink in. "I love you too, Mako" Her smile was that goofy grin that he loved so much, his grin was almost as big as hers. He felt complete and he owes that all to Korra. They both leaned in to a small, but passionate kiss that they would remember forever.

"Ok so what's your long-shot plan" Korra smile only widen if that was possible.

They were getting ready to put Korra's plan in action. They all went into the secret tunnel and into hiding spaces behind the plants, trees, and other scenery. Well almost all of them, Korra was in front of city hall shouting challenges in Latin to the Demon King.

"Egredere tu ignavus"_ Come out you coward,_ she shouted. "Scio enim te supervenisse" _I know you are here,_ "Nunc adhuc exite" _Come out now,_ "Fatendum est etiam vix aliquis est ad me." _I guess someone is too scared to face me. _A dark figure appeared startling pass byers.

"I'm not scared of anything, I am fear Avatar, or have you forgotten. If so let me show you" flash of Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Asami, all of them cursing, scolding her them being shot to death as she burned in a fiery pit. She gasped at the horrific sights before her eyes. "What do you want, Avatar Korra?"

"I challenge you to a spiritus tendentes duel" _I challenge you to a spirit energy duel, _Korra said.

"Child, I was the one who taught you this and you want to challenge me?" Korra nodded. "Very well, what will the winner get in return?"

"Total surrender" Korra notified.

"Excellent, I accept"

"You know where to meet me, Regem Daemonis_ (Demon King)_"

The demon entered the secret garden to meet the avatar, "Ah, Avatar. Ready to be defeated?"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself" and the battle was on, earth, fire, wind, and water were flying everywhere in attempts to defeat the other's enemy. destroying the garden's beauty. In the end both were tried, with all her strength left she delievered one lat blow to him, knocking him down tired. The Krew jumped out of their hiding places and formed a circle around Korra and the Demon King. Together they all chanted,

"Crystallum, in hoc tibi in laqueum,et plus in aeternum perdere, hoc cristallum, quos intus in aeternum."

Over and over again as Korra's eyes glowed pure white and the crystal around her neck as well. Over and over they chanted:

Crystal, crystal trap thee in this crystal forever more and destroy whomever inside for eternity.

The demon was being dragged into the crystal like he did with Wan, he shouted and cursed. But that didn't matter for when he was in the crystal, Korra took it off and through it in the air. It exploded into my tiny pieces. It was over all over. Everyone was a little drained of course, they sacrificed some of their soul for Korra's. Everyone was hugging and rejoicing. Korra jumped into Mako's arms as they spun around, "I'm so proud of you" Mako said to Korra. Early when they all met up at the garden, Mako told Asami it was over. Asami understood of course was she completely ok with the idea no, but she would heal in time. Plus she was not going to give up her friendships just because of a break up and she's happy for them. "I love you Korra"

"I love you too, Mako" a long kiss shared between the two started a new beginning for all of them. For light will out shine the dark, good is greater than evil, and this will never change.

John 1:5

The light shines in the darkness, and the darkness has not overcome it.

Hey, Guys! So this was a challenge that was given to me by t-rex989 and I finally finished it. Hope you enjoyed it

TO: t-rex989- sorry this took so long, school is like a torcher chamber for kids, I had five or six projects at once, still trying to finish some. Anyway sorry for the delay, this was really fun writing!

P.s. I do NOT own LOK I wish I did though

"""


End file.
